Kidnapped!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Shit, Park Jimin, si rambut perak! Minyoon/Minga. Taegi/Vga. M for belibet. Just read. [completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped!**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon/Taegi

.

Dia adalah Min Yoongi individualis dan egois. Tipe orang perkotaan masa kini yang sudah lupa menjaga hubungan baik dengan alasan kemanusiaan. Semua hanya berupa simbiosis mutualisme; hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, kalau tidak untung ya sudah saja tak usah mengaitkan kail. Maka dia hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang sekiranya akan membuat dirinya banyak diuntung: mendapat uang dan semua yang dia mau. Menjadi bagian dari kaum marjinal Seoul yang hidup keras di jalanan dan berdampingan dengan kriminalitas, vandalisme, dan pelanggaran aturan lainnya membuat Min Yoongi, terbentuk sebagai seorang pribadi yang jauh dari kata baik.

Dia tinggal di sebuah kontener bekas yang banyak teronggok di bawah jembatan layang. Jangan kira tempat itu nyaman, tidak sama sekali. Karat di permukaan luarnya banyak mengganggu dan suara-suara bising lalu lintas tak pernah tak ambil andil dari nyanyian tidurnya. Tapi, dibanding dengan kehidupannya di Daegu yang penuh keterikatan akan aturan keluarga, dia lebih nyaman di sini. Hidup sendiri, melakukan apapun sesuka yang dia mau. Dia tahu segala resiko yang harus dia tanggung takkan ada sokongan sama sekali dari keluarga yang sudah menyerah padanya sejak lama itu. Tapi karena dia tahu, dia berusaha dengan tangannya sendiri. Untuk menemukan kebebasan di langit Seoul yang luas.\

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

"Apa yang kau gambar?" Yoongi mengernyit melihat Taehyung membentuk satu huruf C dan C terbalik bersisian di _rolling door_ sebuah toko yang tutup malam itu. Lelaki yang mengenakan jaket _jeans_ lusuh di samping Yoongi itu hanya terkekeh tanpa bicara dan tak tahulah apa maksudnya. "Kenapa kau gambar hati?"

Kaleng piloks itu dikocok dan membuat suara bola yang memantul-mantul membentur di dalamnya, nyaring berulang. Kekeh itu masih ada tapi kali ini Taehyung bicara juga, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku cinta kamu dan itu salah satu bentuk cintaku."

"Ew, menjijikkan." Yoongi mendecih dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tanda cinta dan lelaki berkulit cokelat yang masih saja mengocok-kocok kaleng piloksnya.

"Hei, manis! Tunggu aku!"

Angin yang berhembus di bulan Agustus membuat cuaca di malam hari dinginnya tak terkira. Benar-benar dingin menusuk tulang dan tak sehat bagi tubuh. Sumpah, bahkan jaket parka tebal dan panjang yang katanya dapat menghalau angin sebagai ganti _windbreaker_ itu nyatanya tak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari hembusan yang berbahaya. Dia berjalan sembari merapatkan jaket dan mengangkat bahunya kaku. Ubun-ubunnya terlindung topi hitam yang dia kenakan. Tapi telinga dan sekujur tubuhnya tak tahan dengan kuatnya angin. Buku-buku jarinya mendingin beku hingga terasa kebas. Belum lagi, tangan kanannya kemarin dipakai memukul pria hidung belang yang tak senonoh menangkup bokongnya di tengah jalan. Masih sakit. Dan rasa kesal itu masih ada tiap kali dia menatap punggung tangan dan buku jarinya yang lecet-lecet—saking kerasnya dia memukul. Kalau soal luka di wajahnya, dia sudah lupakan karena itu hanya bagian dari pertengkarannya dengan beberapa kawan yang tak terlalu dia suka.

Dalam pekerjaannya yang tak tetap (atau bisa disebut dia tak punya pekerjaan), dia sering keluar malam untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting. Kadang hanya jalan-jalan, kadang minum-minum, kadang menyusup di antara keramaian perempatan jalan untuk menyelipkan tangannya di kantung-kantung orang yang tidak awas (mengambil dompet mereka), dan kadang dia datang pada kawannya yang berkulit cokelat itu hanya untuk— _entah,_ untuk apa. yang penting ketika pintu apartemen kumuhnya dibuka, Yoongi akan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Malam ini sangat dingin, bahkan rasanya lebih dingin dari kemarin," Taehyung yang telah menyusul merapat padanya, bersentuhan bahu mencari kehangatan. Yoongi sendiri tak terlalu acuh dan malah memandang kepulan napasnya yang memutih di udara. Ambil kesempatan, Taehyung mendekat tepat di depan wajah Yoongi, mengangkat sedikit ujung topinya dan bicara ketika bibirnya hampir sampai ke tempat yang dia tuju, "hangatkan aku."

"Akh! Menyingkir dariku!" Yoongi memukul Taehyung tepat di wajahnya. Lalu dia mambenarkan letak topinya lagi. Dengan langkah lebar dia lanjut berjalan tanpa peduli pada lelaki jangkung di belakangnya yang meringis kesakitan memegang hidungnya yang perih. Hidung mancung itu bisa saja rusak karena pukulan tadi.

"Argh! Min Yoongi! Sialan kau!" lalu setelah melepaskan tangan dari hidung Taehyung berteriak keras di antara bising kereta yang lewat di rel yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Akan kubuat kau menjerit-jerit dibawahku!"

Ancaman itu bukan apa-apa bagi Yoongi karena dia bisa membalasnya dengan mulut dan otaknya yang tak pernah kehabisan cara untuk membuat lelaki itu tambah kesal. Dia pun berbalik lagi dan melangkah cepat-cepat sampai pada Taehyung yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. Selangkah lagi mereka bertubrukan dan Yoongi menjerit tiba-tiba, "AAAAAAAKK!"

Taehyung spontan menutup mata dan telinganya dengan kedua tangan ketika mendengar jeritan cempreng tak merdu itu. "Apa-apaan kau iniii?!"

"Aku tak perlu menjerit di bawahmu, aku bisa menjerit di depan wajahmu!" dia membalas bentakan itu dengan teriakan yang tak kalah keras; seperti anjing yang menggonggong karena diganggu. Taehyung melotot marah dan lelaki bertubuh mungil di hadapannya hanya menyunggingkan senyum nakal yang penuh kepuasan. Dia memang sengaja memancing amarah.

"Aku jadi heran kenapa aku bisa cinta sekali padamu, Min _binal_ Yoongi." Hidung mancung itu maju ketika wajahnya dia gerakkan mendekat. Yoongi yang tak punya rasa takut tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan malah makin lebar tersenyum dan makin tajam menatap.

"Bangsat kau, Kim Taehyung."

"Aku suka mulut kotormu." lelaki berkulit cokelat itu dengan sengaja membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengintimidasi Yoongi yang tinggi badannya tidak sampai melebihi lehernya saja. Tapi si mungil itu nyalinya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya, maka bukannya takut dia malah sengaja mengangkat dagu menggoda.

"Kau suka? Kau suka kalau aku mengumpatimu bangsat, brengsek, bajingan... hem?" lalu ujung telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dia gunakan untuk meniti dahi dan hidung mancung Taehyung, sampai ke belah bibirnya yang kemudian dia colek sedikit.

"Mengumpatlah sepuasnya di ranjangku."

Yoongi meneleng ketika Taehyung mengendusi pipi dan telinganya, lalu dia terkekeh pelan dengan napas yang ditarik bersamaan melawan dingin. "Mimpi saja kau!"

Hidung itu tadinya akan kena pukul lagi, tapi dengan sigap Taehyung menangkap kepalan tangan Yoongi dan menahannya di udara. Ada untungnya punya tangan yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada si mungil itu. Taehyung melepas kekeh bejat saat tangannya berhasil menarik pinggang Yoongi hingga tubuh itu bertubrukan dengan dadanya.

"Lepas—engh!"

Yoongi menjerit tertahan dengan deritan gigi ketika pundaknya digigit tiba-tiba. Serangan itu membuat naluri agresinya muncul dan dia pun tanpa ragu langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang tulang kering Taehyung.

"Uwakh!" yang ditendang kesakitan, membungkuk dan menjauh dengan langkah gontai. Inilah waktunya untuk kabur dan Yoongi lari begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan maaf atau umpatan lain yang dia sisakan untuk lelaki itu.

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang ketika dirasanya tak ada Taehyung lagi yang mengekori. Dia tahu jalan cepatnya dan kemampuannya meloloskan diri dari kejaran dengan mudah dapat membuat Taehyung kebingungan untuk mencarinya. Maka dengan tawa senang yang mengejek, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah minimarket yang buka 24 jam, hendak membeli minuman untuk menghilangkan hausnya yang mulai terasa karena berlari. Di depan minimarket itu terparkir sebuah mobil sedan mewah. Dia lirik, dan platnya sedikit aneh karena punya inisial nama. Dia hanya ber- _wow_ ria sejenak, lalu masuk ke minimarket itu.

Di ambang pintu kaca yang dia buka, angin dingin Agustus bercampur dengan deru _conditioner._ Cahaya terang dari dalam toko itu menyapa indera penglihatannya; tak sama dengan jalanan yang gelap. Kulitnya yang seputih salju mengundang atensi satu-dua orang yang kebetulan melihatnya di tempat itu—tapi selain kulit yakinlah bahwa luka di batang hidung dan di pipinya, juga di sudut bibirnyalah yang lebih mengundang.

Minimarket itu sedang sepi mungkin karena sudah lewat jam tidur. Dia pun berjalan santai, menuju jejeran _chiller_ minuman.

Ketika berbelok, dia melihat seorang lelaki yang cukup menarik. Rambutnya berwarna perak berkilau tersorot lampu. Badannya tegap walau tak begitu tinggi. Yang lebih menarik lagi dia mengenakan pakaian dan sepatu yang senada berwarna hitam. Atas bawah hitam. Mungkin dia tipe penyuka warna gelap atau monokrom.

Dia tak terlihat seperti seorang lelaki biasa yang datang ke minimarket untuk membeli Yakult dengan jaket dan celana _training_ yang lusuh. Dia terlihat kaya, apalagi dengan dompet yang mencuat dari saku belakang celananya. Oh, ini yang sebetulnya lebih menarik. Dompet itu nampak tebal berisi. Dompet yang sehat.

Dengan sedikit senyum nakal, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket parka yang dia kenakan lantas melangkah satu-satu dengan cara jalan yang anggun seperti model di _catwalk._ Dia pura-pura saja melihat-lihat makanan ringan yang terjejer di sepanjang jalannya, sedang lelaki itu nampak sedang sibuk membaca tulisan di kemasan makanan yang dia pegang.

Dekat dengannya, Yoongi melirik, dan tangan lentiknya bergerak cepat menyambar dompet itu dengan lihai. Begitu dia dapatkan, tangannya langsung masuk lagi ke dalam saku dan dia pun tersenyum puas karena dari sudut matanya yang melirik, lelaki itu nampak tak sadar kalau dompetnya sudah berpindah tangan.

Lalu ketika dia berbelok ke arah _chiller,_ dia menoleh dan melihat lelaki itu berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar makanannya. Ingin dia tertawa, tapi dia tahan saja. Lantas dia hanya tinggal memilih mana minuman yang ingin dia beli dengan santai.

Sambil bersenandung dia membuka _chiller_ dan mengambil dua kaleng bir. Sedikitnya dia ingat pada Taehyung yang sudah dia tinggalkan dengan tulang kering yang ngilu habis ditendang. Mungkin satu dari dua kaleng bir itu bisa dia pakai sebagai ganti permintaan maafnya pada lelaki itu. Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum, lalu menutup _chiller_ dan berjalan menuju kasir.

" _Yang mana orangnya?"_

" _Tunggu saja, dia akan muncul."_

Sayup dia mendengar suara berat seorang bapak dan suara unik seorang lelaki. Kemudian, di depan kasir dengan beberapa orang berdiri mengantri itu ada si rambut perak, di depan seorang bapak penjaga kasir. Semua memandang lurus ke arahnya dan dia berhenti berjalan, diam di tempat.

Terkejut.

"Yang itu, yang di wajahnya ada luka itu yang mengambil dompet saya." tunjuk lelaki itu pada Yoongi dengan kata-katanya, tanpa arahan tangan atau gedikkan dagu.

" _Astaga, pencuri."_

" _Apa-apaan ini."_

Dia mendengar orang-orang di tempat itu mencibir terang-terangan, mengintimidasinya dengan pandangan jijik. Lain dengan lelaki berambut perak itu, malah ada sedikit senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi! Dasar berandal kecil!" hardik si penjaga kasir, dia hendak mengangkat telepon yang berada di sampingnya tapi ada tangan yang menghentikan. Si rambut perak itu.

"Tidak usah, pak. Biar saya saja yang urus." lelaki itu menghampirinya yang masih diam di tempat. Yoongi menelan ludah. Dua kaleng bir di tangan kanan dan kirinya mulai terasa tak dingin lagi. "Sekarang kembalikan dompetku dan akan kubiarkan kau pergi."

Bisik-bisik di belakang lelaki itu terdengar seperti dengungan di telinganya. Dia tak suka ini. Dia benci pada keadaan di mana dia tertangkap basah mencuri, di depan banyak orang.

"Kau mau mengembalikannya?" lelaki itu sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menatapnya lurus. "Atau kau mau ikut aku ke kantor polisi?"

Yoongi diam. Rasa malu yang menyerang itu menjadikan kakinya berat untuk dilangkahkan. Dia ingin lari, tapi tak bisa. Seolah lelaki itu dan kata-katanya telah membuat dinding besar untuk menghalanginya mencapai pintu keluar. Orang-orang masih ribut dan penjaga kasir itu masih memegang gagang teleponnya.

"Kembalikan saja, aku tak akan menuntut apapun darimu. Kau boleh pergi setelah dompetku itu kau berikan padaku." lelaki itu sedikit meneleng seperti mengejek Yoongi. Dengan nada dinginnya dia bicara, dengan tatapan tajamnya dia menyiksa.

Yoongi membuang muka dan mendecak. "Tsche." lalu kembali menjawab tatapan mata itu dengan kilat benci.

Tangan dengan banyak cincin perak itu masih dia tadahkan, menunggu. Dan tadinya Yoongi akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cara yang sederhana, menipu lelaki itu untuk tak memngembalikan dompetnya kemudian kabur sejauh mungkin. Tapi kemudian, ada bisik dari lelaki itu yang membuatnya sakit hati seketika.

" _Apa kalian hanya bisa mencuri? Dasar orang miskin."_

Yoongi melempar dua kaleng bir itu dengan keras. Suara _trang_ nyaring dan pekikan wanita-wanita yang terkejut mengisi minimarket. Lalu dompet lelaki itu dia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya dan dia buang ke lantai hingga kartu kredit, dan segala isinya berhamburan keluar. Lantas tanpa memedulikan bisik hardik yang masih terngiang, dia berlari mendobrak pintu dan keluar dari sana, pergi menuju jalanan malam yang gelap.

"Aakh!"

Geram, Yoongi melempar topinya sembarang. Tak peduli lagi mau jatuh di mana. Dia pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu dengan rasa malu dan amarah yang besar.

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

Esok harinya dia diajak Taehyung berjalan-jalan di Gangnam—tapi dengan syarat tidak mencuri atau apapun, karena lelaki itu baru mendapat uang hasil kerjanya di pom bensin. Katanya, Yoongi akan dia traktir makan enak, jadi ya sudah, dia mau-mau saja. Karena topinya hilang setelah kejadian kemarin (yang dia ingat-ingat ternyata dia buang sendiri di depan minimarket itu), dia tak menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi kepalanya. Angin dingin yang masih saja kencang berhembus menyapu anak rambutnya berkali-kali hingga ia sudah lelah untuk membenahinya. Jadi dia biarkan saja dahinya langsung tercium angin begitu saja. Lain dengan Yoongi yang benci angin dan segala efeknya, lain juga dengan Taehyung yang seperti biasa, ambil kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Salah satu caranya adalah berjalan di sampingnya dengan merapatkan bahu. Karena kalau tangan Yoongi keluar dari saku jaketnya itu dia akan menyambarnya dengan senang hati.

"Lukamu masih belum kering betul, ya."

Yoongi menoleh karena Taehyung mulai membahas soal luka-luka di wajahnya. Dia jadi ingin menyentuh luka itu sendiri. Pelan, dia sentuh dengan ujung jari sambil menekuk bibir.

Kejadian kemarin itu membuat _mood_ -nya buruk sekali. Untung saja Taehyung ada, meski hiburan dari lelaki itu masih saja menyebalkan.

"Enaknya makan di mana yaaa..." senandung lelaki jangkung itu. Yoongi menyapu jejeran restoran di kanan jalan tapi matanya berhenti pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan sebuah cafe.

Sadar akan sesuatu, dia pun segera menoleh ke arah cafe itu.

"Yoongi- _yah,_ kau ingin makan di situ?"

Dia tak mendengar apa yang Taehyung katakan karena seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok seorang lelaki yang tengah bercengkrama sambil berdiri di dalam cafe. Lelaki berambut perak itu! Sudah Yoongi duga, mobil sedan berplat aneh itu adalah miliknya.

Semakin dia lihat sosok itu, semakin memuncak kemarahannya. Dia diam dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Yoongi?"

Dia bahkan tak menjawab panggilan Taehyung. Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada sosok yang sama, dia mengumpatinya dengan seribu kata kasar dalam hati. Tapi ada benang yang mempermainkan pertemuan tak terduga itu, hingga si lelaki berambut perak menoleh dan menangkap matanya dari kejauhan.

Seperti ada sulutan api, amarahnya berkobar saat itu juga. "Rrghh!" dia menggeram.

"Hei!" Taehyung berteriak.

Dilihatnya ada tumpukan kayu untuk bahan konstruksi di toko yang dekat dengan cafe itu. Dengan tergesa Yoongi berjalan cepat mengambilnya (menyambar). Lantas dia kembali dengan ujung kayu yang terseret di jalanan. Taehyung sempat mematung terkejut atas tindakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba dan dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba terdengar suara pukulan yang memekakkan.

 _Drakk!_ Yoongi memukul kaca depan mobil itu dengan sekali ayunan keras hingga muncul retakan. Alarmnya berbunyi nyaring dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh kaget.

Tak cukup sekali, dia pun memukulnya lagi untuk yang kedua dan ketiga. Dia belum puas, belum sampai kaca mobil itu benar-benar pecah seluruhnya _. Buk! Bak!_ Kayu itu terus diayunkan.

"Hentikan! Hei berhenti!" Taehyung menyambar tubuh itu dengan tarikan tangannya, Yoongi terhuyung ke belakang tapi dia tahan lagi berat tubuhnya dengan kaki yang menekan jalan kuat, lantas masih dengan amarah dia mengayunkan kayu itu lagi. "Hentikan! Kau bisa ditangkap polisi!"

Kesal, Taehyung benar-benar menyeret lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menjauh dari mobil tempat pelampiasan amarahnya sampai-sampai kayu yang dipegang Yoongi jatuh ke tanah. "Ayo pergi!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" meski Yoongi meronta, dia tak berniat melepasnya sama sekali. Taehyung menganggap ini sudah keterlaluan. Sangat. Tindak kriminal di depan umum itu bisa membawa masalah besar bagi Yoongi dan dirinya juga. Maka, meski dia harus merasakan sakit karena tangannya digigit, juga karena perutnya disikut, dia tak akan melepas Yoongi sampai dia menemukan tempat aman untuk bersembunyi. "Lepaskaaan!"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat ada seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam dengan rambut perak keluar dari cafe itu dan memandang mobil rusak di hadapannya dan melihat padanya kemudian. Tapi hanya sekali toleh itu saja, dan Taehyung benar-benar lari membawa Yoongi pergi.

 _Bruk!_ Di sebuah gang sempit tanpa lampu Taehyung membanting Yoongi ke dinding hingga dia jatuh membentur tanah yang kotor. Yoongi menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku untuk bangun kembali. Dia melirik Taehyung dengan marah. Tapi Taehyung pun tak kalah marahnya. Dia sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah!" bentaknya pada Yoongi yang sudah setengah bangun dengan berpegangan ke dinding bata. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja merusak mobil orang begitu?!"

"Dia sudah mempermalukanku!" Yoongi memekik.

"Siapa?"

"Pemilik mobil itu..." Yoongi menunduk, suaranya melemah di ujung. Ketika dia mengingat wajah si rambut perak amarahnya semakin menjadi. Tapi entah karena berat menahan, dia jadi ingin menangis. Gigitan di bibirnya menyembunyikan semua itu, dengan usaha. Tapi Taehyung melihatnya juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kau punya masalah dengannya dan itu kau sendiri yang membuat, kukira. Betul _kan_?"

Yoongi tak bisa mengelak, tapi juga tak mau mengakui. Layang tatapnya pada Taehyung tersirat macam-macam hal. Napasnya yang berat dan memburu dia redam dalam diam.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau polisi mencarimu? Kalau pemilik mobil itu menuntutmu?"

Yoongi tak menjawab, Taehyung membuang muka dan mendengus.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang saja."

Dia menyambar tangan kurus itu dan berjalan ke depan tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

Tiga hari Yoongi mendekam di dalam kontenernya tanpa keluar sama sekali. Taehyung yang melarangnya karena takut dia akan dicari polisi kalau berkeliaran kemana-mana. Yang bisa dia lakukan dalam kontener itu hanya melamun, tidur, makan, dan membuang waktu dengan melakukan hal-hal tak berguna seperti mengukir apel dengan pisau.

Lelaki itu juga hanya sekali mengunjunginya dua hari lalu. Itu pun sebentar, dan dia nampak tak baik ketika bicara. Seperti menyimpan satu beban yang tak ingin dia katakan sama sekali. Yoongi tahu dari raut wajahnya yang melulu keruh, pun dengan bicaranya yang pelit. Taehyung tak biasanya begitu karena dia orang yang ribut, suka bicara banyak. Sambil memandang jalan layang dan langit Seoul dari ventilasi, Yoongi terus memikirkan lelaki itu. Tapi lama-lama dia bosan juga dan memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Taehyung saja. Dia pikir, dia tak akan mudah ditemukan karena dia sudah lama bermain petak umpet dari kejaran orang. Jadi pergi keluar, apalagi hanya ke apartemen Taehyung yang tak jauh itu dirasanya tak akan jadi masalah. Maka dia pun mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap pergi. Dia memakai kaos putih _oversize_ dan membungkusnya dengan jaket parka. Hari itu akan tetap dingin seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia kira. Dia harus punya persiapan untuk menantang angin.

 _Krieet!_ Dia dengar derit pintu yang dibuka. Lalu ada ketukan-ketukan bernada di besi itu. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu kalau Taehyung-lah pelakunya. Sebab sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan jika lelaki itu membuka pintunya tanpa permisi dan memainkan ketukan jarinya di pintu beberapa kali setelahnya, lalu masuk.

Sedikit dia tersenyum senang sambil menunduk, lalu membenahi jaket yang dia kenakan. "Padahal tadinya aku yang mau pergi menemuimu," dia tak menahan kekeh yang lolos dari bibirnya, entah mengapa dia begitu senang didatangi lelaki itu. "ternyata kau yang datang kemari—"

Begitu dia berbalik ada tangan yang membekap hidung dan mulutnya dengan kain dan semuanya tiba-tiba mengabur, telinganya berdengung, lalu dengan cepat pandangannya menggelap tanpa bisa dia cegah dan tanyakan apa dan siapa yang telah membuatnya begitu.

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

 **CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped!**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon/Taegi

.

Yoongi merasakan goncangan yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Kepalanya berputar dan bahkan ketika dia membuka mata pun tak ada yang bisa dia lihat dengan jelas, sama sekali. Semua kabur. Sakit menyerang di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dia merasa mual, tapi juga panas. Sekali-dua kali dia tengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan kelambu itu. Dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pening dan segala hal yang mengganggu. Tapi tak cukup berhasil. Goncangan itu masih terasa dan dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata kembali, tapi dengan setengah kesadaran yang telah dia raih.

Ketika mencoba menggerakkan tangan, dia baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali tak bisa. Lalu kesadaran yang separuh itu bertambah lebih banyak hingga dia dapat menoleh ke samping; sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" dia menarik-narik tangannya yang diikat di kursi hingga kaki benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu membentur lantai dengan kerasnya. Dengan usaha yang sia-sia, dia terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai pada sedikit rasa putus asa yang muncul karena bukannya lepas, pergelangan tangannya malah terasa sakit luar biasa. Mungkin dia telah melukai dirinya sendiri atas percobaan melepaskan dirinya itu.

Yoongi menundukkan kepala dan mengatur napasnya yang bar-bar. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah membuatnya terikat di kursinya sendiri itu. Lalu, ketika dia mengangkat kepala, goncangan yang dia rasa benar-benar nyata; lampunya bergoyang kesana-kemari pun dengan segala benda yang ada di dalam kontener itu. Bahkan, gelas dan barang di atas meja sudah tak ada yang tertinggal, jatuh berhamburan, kertas berserakan, dan semuanya benar-benar kacau. Sedikit jendela kecil dengan kaca berdebu di sana dia lirik dan tak nampak apapun kecuali perasaannya yang mengatakan kalau rumah kontenernya itu bergerak melintasi jalanan.

Dia jelas syok. Yang dia ingat kala itu hanya sosok seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam yang mobilnya dia rusak beberapa hari lalu.

"Bangsat..." dia geram. Dia tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini. Lantas bermodal emosi yang sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun, dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya lagi dan kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik tangannya dari simpul kuat itu. "Akh!"

Berkali-kali mencoba, percuma. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain malah makin terasa nyeri karena tenaga yang dipaksa keluar untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jerat tali itu. Dia putus asa lagi.

Yoongi meluruskan kakinya yang lemas. Napasnya memberat lelah. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya karena ngilu dan habis tenaga itu terasa tak wajar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk mengembalikan ingatannya lebih jauh lagi.

Terakhir kali dia ingat kalau dia tengah mengenakan pakaian dan semuanya langsung terasa gelap ketika ada tangan yang membekapnya dari belakang.

" _Shit,"_ umpatnya. Dia membanting kepalanya ke belakang dan meringis kuat hingga giginya berderit. Saat membuka mata begitu terasa bahwa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, yang membuatnya mual dan pusing itu pastilah akibat obat yang diberikan padanya lewat bekapan itu. Atau yang lain, entah dia tak tahu.

Yoongi bernapas terengah sembari sesekali menelan ludahnya yang kental. Matanya terbuka-tertutup tak jelas semakin dia merasakan gejala-gejala aneh di tubuhnya. Tegang, sulit bergerak. Dan panas membakar itu, seperti pancingan yang memaksanya untuk merintih terus-menerus. Dia sudah setengah merelakan diri kalau nasibnya akan sangat buruk setelah ini, sebab dalam kontener yang tak henti berguncang itu dia tak bisa lagi mengharapkan siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Slang!_ Dia dengar bunyi slot yang ditarik, pun dengan gembok dan rantainya yang bergesekan dengan besi pintu. Matanya langsung bisa menangkap sebayang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. Ada warna hitam gelap yang menghalanginya dari pandangan jelasnya akan sosok di sana. Langit mungkin belum tersentuh matahari sebab angin yang merangsek masuk ke dalam kontener itu begitu kuatnya menyerang. Seiring kontener yang bergoncang dan roda truk yang berlari di jalanan, samar terlihat rambut laki-laki itu mengikuti arah angin yang menyapunya tanpa ampun. Perlahan, langkahnya terdengar dengan bunyi tap-tap konstan khas sepatu pantofel berkelas. Lalu bayang itu semakin jelas saat dia telah melewati ambang pintu.

Lelaki itu.

Si rambut perak!

Langkah itu terhenti tepat di hadapannya. Yoongi menatap nyalang. Tapi malah ada sunggingan senyum dingin di bibir itu. Si rambut perak yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam lagi, melepas kacamata aviator-nya kemudian berucap, "Selamat malam,"

Mata _onyx_ -nya yang terbingkai kelopak yang tajam itu menatap Yoongi sama dinginnya dengan cara dia tersenyum. Lantas lelaki itu membungkuk, menumpu tangan di lutut dan menarik salah satu jalinan rantai yang terkalung di leher Yoongi dengan dua jarinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya diculik? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya lelaki bermata menawan itu.

Yoongi menggeram marah. "Akh!" tapi kata yang akan dia ucapkan lewat bibir itu malah terputus karena tarikan kalungnya yang tiba-tiba. "Lepas—"

"Hush, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tak usah berteriak."

Lehernya masih tertarik karena kalung itu. Si rambut perak mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang membuang muka. Tak ada yang dia lakukan, hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi, tapi hembusan napasnya yang pelan itu bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Yoongi berdiri.

"Hmmm..." dia bergumam. "Apa kabarnya obat yang kuberikan padamu saat kau tak sadarkan diri? Apa efeknya sudah berhasil membuatmu ingin—bersetubuh?"

Yoongi sontak menoleh. Jadi benar dia telah diberi perangsang tanpa dia tahu. Dengan geram Yoongi bernapas, memberi tatapan benci yang dalam pada lelaki itu.

"Berandal kecil ini, sudah merusak mobilku, masih berani menatapku nyalang begitu." kepala Yoongi ditempeleng keras oleh tangan itu. Sedikit rambutnya dijambak agar kepalanya yang miring kembali ke posisi semula, dipaksa menatap lelaki itu secara lurus. "Padahal wajahmu cantik, tapi perilakumu benar-benar..."

Dia ditempeleng lagi. Dua kali sudah dengan yang tadi. Lalu mata lelaki itu sedikit naik dan turun seperti mencari sesuatu dari Yoongi.

"Ingat namaku ya, aku Park-Ji-Min," katanya dengan penekanan di tiap suku kata. "Aku Park Jimin yang menculikmu sebagai bayaran atas kerusakan mobilku."

Dagu itu dicengkram sesaat, sebelum dia melanjutkan bicaranya lagi. "Aku Park Jimin, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi membola ketika lelaki itu menyebut namanya. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hm." ada senyum sarat ejekan. "Kalau kuberi tahu nanti ceritamu tambah ironis,"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Hush, tak usah banyak bertanya. Kukira kau cukup pintar untuk memahami ucapanku."

Tapi segala pertanyaan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan itu seolah ditenggelamkan oleh seringai si rambut perak. Seringai Jimin. Yoongi dibuat mematung takut—bukan, entah apa itu yang dia rasakan tapi ada suatu keengganan yang besar ketika tangan itu terjulur menyentuh bahunya.

Jimin membuka jaket parka itu sampai ke tepian bahu Yoongi, lalu dia menatap suguhan yang ada di hadapannya sambil bersiul, melihat leher mulus, tulang selangka, dan dada yang membusung itu. Dia nampak penasaran untuk menyentuh bagian-bagian yang nampak bagus itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Lantas, jari-jari yang bersemat cincin dengan berbagai bentuk itu dia taruh mulai dari pipi Yoongi, diseret ke lehernya, ke tulang selangkanya, dan berakhir di tangkupan dada yang ternyata begitu lembut dan berisi.

Yoongi hanya bisa melenguh tertahan menggigit bibir ketika tangan itu bermain-main di dadanya, meremas bagian itu dengan pelan dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jimin hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tipis ketika melihat Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menahan diri. Lalu dia sengaja membuat remasannya di dada Yoongi lebih pelan seperti belaian, dan sengaja menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada puting yang keras itu supaya si rambut pirang nakal itu makin menjadi.

"Ngaah—" akhirnya, suara parau itu keluar juga.

Dia berhenti meremas dada Yoongi, beralih menepuk kepala pirang itu dan sedikit menariknya ke atas dengan bantuan satu tangan yang lain. Sekarang wajah cantik yang pipinya sedikit memerah panas itu berada di hadapannya. Hanya, mata itu ditutup kuat-kuat.

Jimin menyisir rambut itu ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Yoongi lebih jelas. Dia membelai-belainya dengan lembut, tapi tak terasa ada sayang di sana karena gerakan itu seolah hanya pelampiasan rasa ingin tahunya saja. "Ayo tatap aku, bukankah tadinya kau sangat berani? Kenapa sekarang kau takut begini?"

Tak mendapat respon, Jimin membungkukkan badannya lagi lantas memindahkan tangan yang semula membelai itu ke dagu Yoongi dan menekan pipinya dengan ibu jari dan sisa jarinya di sisian lain. Yoongi tengadah dengan paksaan. Ibu jari itu bergerak sedikit untuk menyentuh bekas lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya kering di sudut bibirnya.

"Lepas—"

"Hush, hush."

Dia dibungkam dengan ciuman yang langsung melahap bibirnya. Akses bebas itu tak bisa dia cegah sebab bibirnya terbuka karena tekanan tangan di dagunya. Yoongi mencoba menelengkan kepala untuk menghindar, tapi bibirnya tak diijinkan untuk lepas oleh si rambut perak itu. Dia mencium dengan kasar seperti orang kelaparan, dan Yoongi tahu kalau luka di sudut bibirnya mungkin basah lagi karena kasarnya ciuman itu. Ada rasa darah yang bercampur dengan salivanya yang disedot, dan yang diberikan padanya hingga meleleh melewati celah antara belah bibirnya dan bibir Jimin.

Dia ingin berhenti, tapi tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan keinginannya, sebab, mulutnya malah menyambut lidah yang merangsek masuk dengan liar itu seolah-olah dia memang membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan jamahan dari lelaki itu. Bahkan, ketika dagunya sudah tak ditarik lagi, ketika tangan bercincin itu berpindah menumpu pada sisian kursinya, dia tetap mendongak mencari candu yang terdapat dalam mulut Jimin.

Dan ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya, Yoongi yang telah tenggelam dalam pengaruh obat itu malah merasakan suatu kekosongan seperti dahaga. Dia tak inginkan lagi, tapi tubuhnya butuh yang lebih dari itu. Jadi, ketidaksinkronan antara otak dan tubuhnya membuat dia frustrasi. Bibirnya pun dia gigit kuat-kuat sambil memandangi Jimin dengan wajah merana.

"Kau ingin aku?"

Lelaki itu punya rasa percaya diri setinggi langit hingga sanggup mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung mengarah pada dirinya sendiri tanpa harus bertanya sama sekali. Dia menyunggingkan senyum miring dan membelai rambut Yoongi lagi—seperti sebelumnya. Jari-jarinya dia tahan di antara helai rambut yang di- _bleaching_ itu.

"Katakan, kau ingin aku?"

Yoongi jelas tak menginginkannya, "Tidak." tapi kepalanya yang menyeruduk dan mengusak pada perut lelaki itu bertolak belakang, dan dia pun seperti menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Meringis sedih. "Nggh..."

"Haah," lelaki itu mendesah jengah, entah main-main entah tidak. "Mobilku sudah rusak olehmu dan sekarang aku harus membantumu menyelesaikan masalah yang kau buat sendiri. Kalau kuamini keinginannmu, betapa baiknya aku ini ya? Betul?"

Jimin sedikit mengorek luka di pipi Yoongi dengan kukunya dan membuat ringisan sakit itu lolos. Yoongi masih menyungkurkan kepalanya di perut lelaki itu dan sebelah tangan yang sedari tadi membelainya masih di sana, sedang yang satu ini menekan-nekan lukanya dengan kejam.

"Nggh, tolonglah... hentikan..." Yoongi meminta pada lelaki yang membungkuk sangat rendah hanya untuk menjangkau tengkuknya yang kemudian dicium lama. Sekujur tubuhnya makin saja dibuat meremang dengan seperti dialiri listrik secara tak terkendali. Apalagi ketika bibir itu menyesap kulitnya, dan dia tahu akan ada bekas tertinggal di sana.

Dia ingin menangis, sadar betapa dirinya yang berani itu begini takutnya hanya pada seorang lelaki. Selesai tengkuknya disentuh oleh bibir itu, dia masih saja enggan menjauh dari sandarannya.

"Kau sudah sampai pada batasnya ya?" dia merasakan perut itu menjauh dan dalam sekejap Jimin sudah berjongkok di hadapannya, memaksa wajahnya terangkat sedikit. Dia melepaskan rematannya pada helai rambut Yoongi, lantas berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki. Dia seperti sedang menyisir ruang kontener itu dengan matanya hingga ketika menemukan sesuatu, dia membungkuk, sekali sambar dan sebilah pisau dia dapatkan.

Lalu melawan goncangan dia berjalan mendekati Yoongi lagi dengan mengacungkan pisaunya. Ada rasa takut yang menggebu di dada ketika bilah tajam itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi, tak lama ditarik lagi dengan senyuman lebar yang Jimin pasang. Pisau itu melewatinya ke belakang, dipakai untuk memutus simpul tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Yoongi tak mampu berkata. Gerak lehernya mengikuti arah badan lelaki yang selesai memotong simpul belakang itu turun berjongkok di hadapannya dan menyentuh _thigh choker_ yang mengikat pahanya dengan cukilan jari.

Kini dia sudah bebas dari jeratan. Tapi, dia masih terduduk dengan cara yang sama dalam keterkejutan.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyentuh dirimu sendiri."

Yoongi menahan napasnya.

Lalu ada kekeh yang dia dengar dari lelaki itu. Pisau yang dipegang Jimin dilempar jauh sembarang, lantas dia berdiri lagi. "Apa? Tak mau? Kau tak sanggup menjamahi dirimu sendiri?"

Yoongi benar-benar ingin marah. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha bangun dengan menumpu tangan pada kepala kursi di belakang punggungnya. Tapi rasanya begitu sulit dan berat, bahkan tangannya terpeleset jatuh dari tumpuan hingga dia membungkuk tanpa tahanan. Dia hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya sembari menahan sakit dan panas yang makin menyiksa. Sialan memang manusia satu itu, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau mau kubantu?"

Jimin berjalan memutar dan berhenti di belakangnya dengan tangan yang lagi-lagi meremat helai rambut pirangnya itu. Dia dibelai lagi. Sejenak lelaki itu membungkuk hanya untuk mengecup daun telinga Yoongi yang memerah. Sebelum tangan itu berpindah, Yoongi mengusal ke lengannya dengan frsutrasi. Ingin tak ingin dia bingung sendiri. Dia hanya sudah tak tahan dengan penderitaannya.

"Hm," ada gumaman sarkastik dari si rambut perak itu. Dalam beberapa detik tangan itu menyelip melewati dadanya, di antara ketiak sampai punggung dan dia merasakan ada tarikan yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat—hingga tumitnya tak menapak ke lantai. Dia seperti diseret tapi juga setengah di gendong, dibanting ke sofa sempit lusuh yang beludru pelapisnya sudah lubang-lubang di banyak bagian. Kepalanya terasa berputar tak keruan ketika matanya memandang langit-langit kontener yang bertuliskan merek dagang sebuah perusahaan dan nomor-nomor yang tak dia mengerti apa itu. Terasa berkunang-kunang, tapi juga ada suatu sensasi yang nyaman ketika ada beban yang menindih tubuhnya, ada bibir yang menyusuri lehernya, dan ada tangan yang menggantung di belakang lututnya.

Dia sudah tak jelas antara sadar tak sadar karena efek obat itu. Tak ada apapun di pikirannya kecuali rasa-rasa menyenangkan dan fantasi buram tentang jamahan pada tubuhnya yang kebas dan menegang di beberapa bagian.

Dia tahu dia dicumbu, dia tahu. Tapi otaknya tak bisa melawan tubuhnya yang tak terkontrol. Pada akhirnya dia memang menyerah pada obat perangsang itu. Menyerah pada Jimin.

Dia tak ingat kapan lelaki itu melucuti pakaiannya, kapan tangan itu berhenti bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, dan kapan dia mulai dijamahi lebih jauh. Yang dia ingat hanya hentakan-hentakan kecil yang sensual beserta wajah bergairah Jimin dan matanya yang menawan ketika dia tersenyum.

"Min Yoongi..."

Dan suara yang memanggil namanya itu juga.

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

"Min Yoongi."

Panggilan nama itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini suaranya berbeda. Ketika membuka matanya yang tadinya begitu rapat, dia mendapati tulisan bercetak tebal di langit-langit kontenernya. Masih sama seperti ketika terakhir kali dia memandang bagian atas kotak besi raksasa itu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba meredakan pening yang menggantung di dahi.

"Yoongi."

Dia coba sentuh dahinya sendiri, mengusap bagian yang tak terhalang rambut itu. Lantas dengan hembusan napas panjang yang berat, dia sekali lagi membuka matanya dan yang dia dapati tetaplah pemandangan yang sama, hanya terhalang sewajah rupawan seorang lelaki yang dia kenal betul selama beberapa tahun hidup di Seoul.

"Yoongi- _yah_ , hei. Kau baik?"

Ada tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sensasi ketika bangun itu seperti sehabis dia minum berbotol-botol soju semalaman. Persis. Pening di kepala, dan sakit sendi, juga kemampuannya untuk mengeluarkan suara yang hilang banyak. Dia semakin jelas menangkap cahaya dan semakin pulalah nampak wajah itu dengan ekspresinya yang menyiratkan cemas yang kentara. Dia kenal lelaki itu, kenal sekali. Hidung mancungnya, rambut cokelatnya...

"Sadar!"

Tepukan itu jadi lebih keras berkali-kali. Merasa perih di pipi, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyingkirkan apa yang telah membuatnya sakit itu.

"Hentikan!" dan akhirnya suaranya keluar juga, seiringan dengan tubuhnya yang dia angkat sendiri; bangun. Dia mengangkat kepala dan melotot terkejut saat menyadari kalau lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya benar adalah lelaki itu.

"Taehyung?"

"Pakai dulu bajumu," katanya, sambil memungut sepotong kaos dan melemparnya tepat ke pangkuan Yoongi. Kemudian lemparan itu membuat pandangannya jatuh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melongo, terkejut karena dia duduk di sofa hanya dengan berbalut selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sementara tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menyangkut di kulit polosnya.

"Kau sudah gila, Min Yoongi. Kupikir ini sudah keterlaluan dan sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke dokter kejiwaan yang apa namanya, psikiater ya?" ucap lelaki itu lagi. "Siapa tahu kau sudah depresi berat."

Tangan berjari panjang itu memutar-mutar telunjuk di samping kepala, menggambarkan kata depresi itu supaya lebih jelas Yoongi terima. Tapi, yang berkulit cokelat dan bertubuh jangkung itu, malah membuat isi kepala Yoongi penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Taehyung- _ah_. Kemarin ada... seorang lelaki yang menculik aku dan kontenerku ini, dibawa menggunakan truk! Lalu dia, aku..." dia berucap tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya terlebih dulu. Jelas itu membuat perhatian lelaki di hadapannya teralih pada bagian-bagian yang menarik. "Hei, dengarkan aku!"

Lalu pandangan Taehyung naik lagi ke mata Yoongi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku datang ke sini dan kontenermu sudah seperti kapal Titanic. Kacau balau begini," tuturnya, menggunakan dagu untuk membuat Yoongi melirik keadaan kontenernya saat itu. "Apalagi kau tidur telanjang di sofa. Otakmu isinya apa _sih_? Aku yakin kalau kau memang sudah mulai gila."

"Tae! Astaga." Yoongi menaruh dua tangan di udara dan menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan dua tangan itu. "Apa kau bilang? Aku gila?"

"Mana ada orang yang mengacak-acak rumahnya lalu bersetubuh dengan dirinya sendiri? Kau bisa melakukan dua hal itu dalam semalam. Hebat." lelaki itu mencibir lewat pujian. "Padahal kemarin aku hendak datang menemuimu tapi kau nampak seperti orang kesurupan jadi aku kembali lagi ke rumahku. Tak kusangka akan jadi separah ini, kau dan kontenermu."

"Hah?" yang Yoongi ingat, kejadian kemarin tak seperti itu.

Taehyung mengelus dahi kesal. "Aku baru tahu katanya obat tidurmu itu bisa berefek samping kalau kau meminumnya terus-menerus dalam jangka panjang. Kau jadi... banyak berdelusi."

Yoongi jelas masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Dia memang mengkonsumsi obat tidur karena penyakit insomnianya. Tapi soal delusi itu?

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Ingat tidak apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi?"

Yoongi bengong memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Matanya melompat-lompat kanan, kiri mencari jawaban yang tak terlihat di mana-mana. Perlahan, ada sekelebat ingatan yang kembali. Seperti ketika dia dan Taehyung berjalan malam-malam dan bertengkar gara-gara lelaki itu hendak menciumnya.

"Kita saling berteriak di jalan dan aku menendang tulang keringmu," katanya.

"Iya, betul, lalu?"

Dia membuka lembar-lembar ingatannya lagi. "Lalu aku pergi ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli bir... Aku... mencuri... dompet seorang lelaki, tapi dia memergokiku dan aku pun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa membawa barang curianku."

Taehyung berkerut dahi. "Apa-apaan, kau membawa dua kaleng bir dan satunya kau berikan padaku, tahu. Tapi kau tidak bicara apa-apa. Kukira kau marah padaku atau apa. Mencuri? Waktu aku merogoh saku jaketmu tidak ada dompet atau apapun!"

"Hah?" kerutan dahi Yoongi jadi lebih parah dari Taehyung.

Tapi lelaki itu menepuk dahi. "Oke anggap aku tak bicara apa-apa. Lanjutkan. Setelah itu apa yang kau ingat?"

"Besoknya kau mengajakku makan di restoran karena kau baru dapat gaji dari pom bensin."

"Itu benar." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Lalu aku melihat lelaki yang dompetnya kucuri itu, aku marah dan... merusak mobilnya." Yoongi memeragakan ayunan kayu untuk memukul kaca mobil seperti yang masih dia ingat betul caranya. "Kau menyeretku pulang dan menyuruhku tidak keluar rumah selama tiga hari karena aku bisa ditangkap polisi."

Ada dengus putus asa dari lelaki berkulit cokelat itu. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya. "Yoongi."

Yoongi sedikit melamunkan kejadian yang telah dia alami. Apalagi soal pengrusakan mobil itu. Benar, tangannya nyata menggenggam balok kayu dan mengayunkannya keras. Bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana Taehyung mendorong dirinya ke dinding hingga ia jatuh.

"Aku menyuruhmu istirahat karena kubawa kau untuk makan pun kerjamu hanya mengeluh sakit kepala dan resah sekali waktu itu. Mungkin benar tiga hari kau berdiam diri di kontener ini. Tapi itu bukan karena aku takut kau ditangkap polisi. Melakukan apa? Pengrusakan mobil orang tak dikenal? Yang benar saja. Kau hanya iseng suka mencuri kalau ada kesempatan tapi aku tak yakin kau cukup berani untuk menantang publik dan polisi dengan tindak kriminal besar seperti itu!" Taehyung menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mendorong dahi Yoongi. Maksudnya supaya dia sadar. Kata-katanya semakin jauh sudah mulai terdengar semakin tak beres.

"Tapi aku,"

Yoongi mencoba bicara, tapi disela, "Aku apa?"

"Aku... kau... Ada yang datang ke rumahku dan kukira itu kau, tapi ternyata mulutku dibekap sampai aku pingsan dan ketika bangun aku dibawa pergi oleh si pria yang mobilnya kurusak itu, aku diculik!" jawabannya persis, kembali pada apa yang dia ucapkan ketika pertama kali ditanya soal keadaannya. Di ujung kalimat Yoongi menjerit panik, menyilangkan tangan menutupi dadanya ketika mengingat penculikan itu jugalah yang membuatnya harus telanjang gara-gara diperkosa.

"Oh, sumpah. Min Yoongi kau sudah tidak waras."

Taehyung bangun dari duduknya dan menyapu seisi kontener untuk mencari botol obat tidur milik Yoongi yang sudah entah kemana di antara barang-barang yang hancur lebur dan dan berserakan di lantai itu.

"Kalau aku menemukannya, aku akan membuang obat tidurmu dan akan kubawa kau ke dokter. Biayanya aku yang tanggung!" kata lelaki itu, sedikit membentak. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu dan kita pergi."

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang punya plang di jalan. Tapi Yoongi tak membaca nama dokter yang menjadikan rumahnya sebagai klinik itu. Dia merasa tak harus sampai dibawa ke psikiater karena dia tak gila. Hanya bingung dengan kejadian yang dia alami dan tuturan Taehyung yang sembilanpuluh sembilan persen bertolak belakang. Bahkan meski tangannya digandeng lelaki itu, dia tetap tak mengerti pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sedikit linglung, dia tersentak ketika Taehyung mengajaknya masuk. Entah dari mana lelaki berkulit cokelat itu tahu ada psikiater terdekat dari tempat tinggal mereka. Dia curiga kalau memang Taehyung menganggapnya tak waras sudah sejak lama. Sambil melirik kesal, dia menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada lelaki yang katanya mencintainya itu.

"Apakah Anda sudah buat janji?"

"Belum. Tapi apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan dokternya langsung?"

"Sebentar, akan saya tanyakan dulu."

Yoongi lebih dulu duduk di kursi dalam ruangan yang dijadikan tempat pasien menunggu itu. Kemudian Taehyung menyusul duduknya setelah berbicara dengan wanita yang dia yakini sebagai asisten si dokter.

Tak lama wanita itu muncul dan Taehyung berdiri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hari ini Dokter Park tidak ada jadwal untuk mengunjungi pasien. Jadi silakan langsung ke ruangannya saja." ada gestur tangan terjulur dan tandanya mereka diminta pergi sendiri ke ruangan dokter itu. Akhirnya, Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnya berjalan.

Tapi nama Park itu sedikit banyak membuatnya terganggu. Mengingatkannya pada nama seorang pria yang sudah menculiknya dan memerkosanya di kontener miliknya itu. Meski begitu, dia juga sedikit menyangkal perasaannya, sebab orang yang menggunakan marga Park sebagai bagian dari namanya ada banyak di Korea. Bukan hanya satu. Bukan hanya si— _ah,_ si dia.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lurus sampai mereka menemukan satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Ada seorang lelaki berkemeja putih yang habis melempar sampahnya ke keranjang di samping pintu itu.

Dia menoleh ketika jalan Taehyung dan Yoongi semakin dekat. Tapi, ada yang janggal.

"Selamat siang, dokter." sapa Taehyung sopan dengan membungkuk dalam.

"Selamat siang juga, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya membawa teman saya, Min Yoongi yang ingin diperiksa."

Yoongi melihat papan nama di atas pintu itu. Dokter Park Jimin.

"Ooh, selamat siang, Yoongi- _sshi_."

Taehyung menyingkir sedikit ketika dokter itu menyapa Yoongi yang ada di belakang. Tapi, warna rambut itu membuat Yoongi tak bisa menjawab sapaannya yang ramah.

 _Shit,_ Park Jimin, si rambut perak!

.

 _Kidnapped!_

.

 **END**

 _Saya lagi stres berat belakangan ini. Terus baca-baca di tabliod ada artikel gejala-gejala depresi. Aduh. Saya nggak mau depresi. Makanya saya butuh pelampiasan dengan nulis. Betewe makasih ya yang udah baca sampe sini, maafkan karena ini betul-betul cerita yang absurd di akhir, huahahahahha. Adakah yang menotis kalau Jimin ngasih klu di tengah cerita kalau endingnya bakalan sengaco ini?_


End file.
